


Pizza Peels and Blueberries

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [20]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Pizzas are burnt, drinks are made, and friendships don't fix everything, but they don't make things worse, either.





	Pizza Peels and Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May 4th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/image/173449465024.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

 **Pizza Peels and Blueberries** by luvsanime02

########

“You know,” Duo said, gesturing at the wooden pizza peel with the drinks assorted on it, “when you said that you were taking up cooking, I kind of thought you meant food.”

Heero shrugged. “The pizza burned,” he explained, frowning briefly. “Then Relena tagged me in a post for those,” he said, pointing at the drinks. “They’re blueberry gin mojitos.”

Nodding, Duo picked up one of the jars and carefully took a sip. To his relief, it was very good. “Clearly, you were meant to be a bartender, not a chef,” he said.

Heero snorted lightly, taking his own drink and sipping from it slowly. “I just want to be able to eat something I didn’t order from a takeout restaurant.”

Duo agreed that the concept sounded nice. “Maybe try baking desserts?” he suggested, earning himself a skeptical look in response. “Or something more simple? A casserole or stir fry, maybe?”

“Pizzas are _supposed_ to be simple,” Heero said dryly. “That’s why I chose it.”

“So try again,” Duo said. He didn’t cook, either, so sadly he had no real pearls of wisdom for Heero here.

“Guess I’ll have to,” Heero said. “I really like pizza, but I’m sick of having to listen to the delivery guys’ bad pickup lines every time.”

Duo laughed. “So, that’s what this is really all about,” he teased. He didn’t blame Heero, though. Duo had been present for some of those come-ons, and had nearly cracked a few ribs trying to hold in his laughter at both the awful lines and Heero’s stoic expression as he waited impatiently to be handed his order.

“I’ve switched to three different pizza places,” Heero complained, a mixture of frustration and bewilderment in his tone. Duo snickered. “When did people stop understanding the phrase, ‘I’m not interested’?”

“Don’t know, but it’s pretty annoying,” Duo admitted. Funny, somewhat, but annoying, yeah.

“Yeah,” Heero said, sounding dejected all over again.

Duo took one look at his best friend’s resigned expression and sighed. “Alright,” he said, standing up and gesturing for Heero to follow him, “let’s get started, then.”

Heero raised an eyebrow, but followed Duo through the open patio door and into the kitchen. “What are you doing?” he asked mildly, watching Duo open cupboards and pull out different items.

" _W_ _e’re_ making a pizza,” Duo said, being sure to stress the first word. “Pull up your recipe, and we’ll try again. The two of us should be able to figure it out together, right?”

“That, or we’ll burn the house down,” Heero said, but moved so that he was standing beside Duo and started helping him gather the ingredients. After a moment or two of silence, he glanced over at Duo out of the corner of his eye. “Thanks,” he said quietly.

Duo grinned. “Don’t thank me until we manage to do this without setting off the smoke alarms,” Duo cautioned. Heero smirked in response, and both of them got to work on making the perfect pizza.

Or at least an edible, non-burnt one. They weren’t picky, really.


End file.
